


Midnight rendezvous

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Manhandling, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: Jongdae gives in the arms of Minseok, a man he can't have.EXPLICIT CONTENT.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Midnight rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, sorry. I did my best to proof-read. 
> 
> Enjoy !

Jongdae sighed as he yet again laid wide awake in bed in the middle of the night. It had been a long week and the arrival of his brother in law at the family house seemed to sparkle the household in a never ending buzz. During the previous week Minseok was released from prison after a sentence that Jongdae did not know anything of.

His husband only informed him that from now on Minseok would live with them. Jongdae was expected to treat him well and never like an ex-convict. Jongdae had to admit that he was slightly scared of the man. He never heard of him until a week ago and now he was supposed to live with him.

The family house was huge enough for the whole family to live in. Jongdae deemed himself lucky to have married into a wealthy clan. He did not even know how he managed to do it in the first place but there he was living the good life and having his own unlimited credit card.

Jongdae sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night before he finally decided to give up on sleep for now. He left quietly the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to start early on the preparation for the breakfast. The household had many inhabitants and it all fell on Jongdae and his mother in law to cook, clean and take care of everyone while his husband and father in law worked.

Jongdae had a typical stay at home husband role. His mother in law never treated him badly and she was surprisingly open-minded for someone from that old generation that refused anything that differed from their agenda.

Jongdae hummed softly as he moved around getting the ingredients ready. Every meal had to be a typical Korean dish just like his father in law insisted on. It was tiring but it kept him busy at least.

“Can’t sleep?” The deep voice startled Jongdae from his thoughts. He looked up seeing Minseok at the kitchen backdoor. He could smell the lingering scent of cigarettes in the air. He hated that. It polluted his kitchen and the house.

“Yes, what about you? Smoking again?” Jongdae said softly but it was clearly a reproach. He let his gaze linger on the man, roaming over his strong built, his hard facial features and the smirk that stretched his plump lips. The man’s eyes were captivating. It reminded Jongdae of the stray cat he fed time to time in the garden.

“Old habits die hard” Minseok shrugged not minding the scolding tone. He was used to it by now. Not by his family but by the prison guards that always felt superior to the inmates. Or the lawyers that saw him as the scum of society, a nuisance to get back on the right track.

“You should stop. The smell isn’t pleasant and I am sure the taste is awful. Who would want to kiss a bitter mouth?” Jongdae said absentmindedly. He remembered the old days when his husband used to smoke. The taste was awful on his tongue during each kiss. 

Minseok chuckled softly advancing towards Jongdae who seemed too busy to notice the man caging him against the fridge with a hand on each side of his body. Up close Minseok seemed more intimidating, so thought Jongdae as he gasped looking up at the amused gaze.

“What are you doing?” Jongdae stuttered keeping his hands to his chest. He did not trust himself to not touch the man. He might be scared of him but he recognized beauty when he saw it. The man was attractive and had that dangerous aura surrounding him that made Jongdae want to taste and submit.

“I was thinking about giving you a taste and see if you really dislike it” Minseok purred leaning towards Jongdae enough to breath in the same heated air. He might have spent time behind bars but he still could recognize lust when he sees it. The shorter man always followed him around with his gaze, always blushed when their eyes would meet, and always shied away when they were too close. Minseok was bored and intended to have fun for once.

“I am married to your brother!” Jongdae whispered with a breaking voice. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Minseok’s lips against his cheek. He could feel his smirk right there on his warm skin. He should push him away and scold him for such lewd behavior but all Jongdae could think of was that everyone was asleep and they could so easily sneak out to the gardens to have fun. The thought made his stomach tighten. He wasn’t one for cheating but Minseok had something irresistible. Clearly the bad boy aura.

“Stating the obvious” Minseok hummed holding Jongdae’s hips with his strong hands. He pinned him there rolling his hips once against the shaking form. “I could take care of you. I know that you want it. You’ve been looking at me like a bitch in heat. Bet that my brother doesn’t know how to fuck you right, huh? He doesn’t know that you just need a good raw fuck to feel complete otherwise you wouldn’t be here in the middle of the night looking so desperate”

Jongdae bit his lip shaking his head. He refused to acknowledge the words. His heart was beating fast, his legs turned to cotton. With only a few words Minseok managed to wreck him when his husband never even made him moan. His husband was a kind man that gave him everything but something was missing, not just sexually. They were partners more than actual husbands.

“Don’t talk about him like that!” Jongdae snapped putting his hands flat on Minseok’s chest to push him away but he whimpered feeling the strong chest under his palms. The man was all hard muscles and raw, untamed strength while his husband was soft and pliant.

“So you don’t deny it?” Minseok laughed softly in a mocking way. He pulled his head away enough to meet Jongdae’s raging gaze. All he could read in it was pure lust and wanton. “You want me to take care of you, baby? Fuck you right here where everyone could catch us?” he husked feeling himself harden at the prospect.

Jongdae bit his lip looking away at the kitchen table a few feet away from them. A myriad of scenarios rose to life in his mind. It would feel so good to just give in. He nodded shyly as he finally looked up at Minseok.

“I want it but not here” Jongdae whispered shyly. “In your room” He added quickly wrapping his arms around Minseok’s body as if scared the man would pull away and leave him.

Minseok expected a bit more of resistance honestly but he nodded nonetheless and carried Jongdae to his bedroom. It was located downstairs while the others all had rooms upstairs. He liked to have his space.

“I am not gentle” Minseok said once the door was closed and locked. “I am usually rough and seeing that it has been a long time. I won’t be able to control myself, baby” He said in all honesty. He wanted to have fun but a fair warning never hurt.

Jongdae took in a deep breath and nodded. He swiftly undressed under Minseok’s hungry gaze. Just one night then he could go back to his married life like nothing ever happened. Just one night of pleasure before the usual dull intimacy. He loved his husband but the bond never went deeper than friendship. They both gained something from the union; Jongdae had a lavish life while his husband had a good obedient spouse that got along very well with the in laws.

Minseok did not waste any time in claiming his prize.

Jongdae knelt in front of Minseok pulling down his sweatpants to reveal his throbbing cock. He instantly took it in his mouth tasting the salty flavor of the precome as it leaked from the tip. Minseok groaned leaning with one hand against the wall as he watched Jongdae.

“Fucking Hell, are you that hungry for cock?” Minseok growled leaning to wrap a hand around Jongdae’s throat. He pushed him not so gently against the wall pinning his head there as he started pushing his cock in and out of the willing mouth. Jongdae gagged but kept looking up pleading silently for more. Drool started pooling in his mouth, leaking obscenely over his chin and linking him with a translucent filament to Minseok’s cock each time it pulled out.

The room filled with lewd sounds of Jongdae’s soft moans and gagging noises. Minseok, on the other hand, was growling and breathing hard trying to not to wreck too soon his lover.

Minseok held tightly Jongdae’s head ruining his throat for a few minutes before withdrawing. Jongdae whimpered trying to take the cock back in his mouth. However, Minseok laughed softly taking a few steps back.

“You want it?” Minseok purred taking a few steps back in the room watching Jongdae nod eagerly and follow him, crawling on the floor with his mouth wide open. He leant down grabbing Jongdae by his throat pinning him against the wall. Minseok sealed their lips pushing his tongue between his lover’s lips groaning as he tasted himself on the man’s tongue. The kiss was filthy, sloppy and left Jongdae panting hard with drool still leaking over his chin.

“Please give it to me” Jongdae moaned softly taking in everything Minseok had to give. The hand around his throat was loose enough to allow him to breathe properly and talk but it held him in place with an enticing strength. He could hear Minseok growl and utter obscene words right in his ear. It felt more like mating with an animal than a man. He did not know how much time Minseok spent behind bars but his frustration was Jongdae’s to take and sooth.

Jongdae’s eyes went wide open as a finger slammed roughly inside him. He did not even notice Minseok’s hand between his legs. There was so much to take in already. It was overwhelming and so good. “Please” he sobbed moving his hips impaling himself on the digit. The burn was welcome.

“What do you want, slut? You want it nasty, huh? Want me to destroy that little hole?” Minseok rumbled keeping Jongdae against the wall. He could feel his lover’s legs about to give in. He swiftly pulled his finger out and added more spit before thrusting two digits inside the quivering hole.

“Please, give it to me” Jongdae repeated feeling tears rush to his eyes. It felt so good. His hole stretched around the thick fingers sucking them right back in each time they tried to pull out. Never before he experienced something so rough and pleasurable.

“Want me to stuff you with my cock? What else, slut? Tell me” Minseok thrust his cock between Jongdae’s thighs grinding against him. He could feel the tip push against his lover’s balls and head towards his hole. His fingers scissored roughly the rim opening it up impatiently.

Jongdae wrapped his hands around Minseok’s forearm as the man’s hand kept him stubbornly pinned to the wall by his throat. He was not allowed to move or to watch. All he could do was take and take and take until Minseok would get tired and change the game.

“Fuck me, please” Jongdae rasped out trying to answer Minseok’s lewd demands. He never thought the man to be this rough and filthy but he loved every second of it. The throbbing cock kept teasing him, rubbing against his inner thighs and denying itself the entrance to his gaping hole. The digits kept jabbing at his velvety walls until they found the weak spot. Jongdae was on edge, standing on the ball of his feet, body shaking from intense pleasure. His body suddenly tensed ready to climax but Minseok stopped everything pulled away with a smirk.

“No, please!” Jongdae whimpered jumping to wrap his legs around Minseok’s waist. He spit on his hand and spread it over Minseok’s cock. He did waste time and impaled himself on the hard cock. He was convulsing from pleasure, head thrown back in a silent moan, eyes tightly shut unable to process the intense pleasure that washed over him.

“You’re in fucking heat” Minseok mumbled pinning Jongdae against the wall again for support while his hands wrapped tightly around the frail hips. He started thrusting up laughing breathlessly as he watched his lover roll his hips trying to match his sporadic pace.

Minseok let Jongdae bounce on his cock while both his hands held on the wall for support. The man was going crazy on his cock. He never had a lover that eager before. Jongdae groaned letting out a loud moan once he found the perfect angle. Minseok immediately silenced him with a hand over his mouth. He wasn’t even surprised when a tongue dared out to lick his palm.

“Be quite” Minseok warned but he still let the man rock his hips at a maddening rhythm. “Keep going” He groaned leaning on his hand against the wall while the other still smothering Jongdae’s moans. The latter bounced on the hard cock legs and arms tightly wrapped around Minseok’s. He thrived under the man’s strength. It aroused him and sent him over the edge of sanity to feel how strong the other was. He held him there like he weighted nothing unlike his husband who would struggle to just pin him to the bed. Jongdae’s eyes rolled in their socket feeling the shaft push over and over against his weak spot.

“Stop!” Minseok growled leaning in to kiss Jongdae harshly. He pulled away before the man could climax. He let Jongdae down on his feet. Both were panting hard.

“You like my little tight hole, baby?” Jongdae purred stroking Minseok’s cheek before pushing hard on his shoulder to make him kneel. Minseok quickly understood the gesture and roughly turned Jongdae around pushing his hips up to expose his red puffy hole.

“You want my tongue, slut?” Minseok whispered breathing over the gaping hole. “It looks so fucking tight even if I just fucked the living Hell out of you” he groaned kneading Jongdae’s ass pushing the cheeks apart. He chuckled watching the puckering hole gap and clench around nothing.

“Stop talking” Jongdae groaned pulling on Minseok’s hair and buried his head between his legs. Minseok wrapped his arms around the frail waist and went to work. His tongue instantly found its way inside the rim trying to sooth away any soreness. Jongdae was shaking biting his free hand to keep quiet while the other was busy clutching on Minseok’s hair to push him deeper if possible.

Minseok was no comparison to his husband. The latter was too vanilla and never indulged in oral. Jongdae could spend hours riding that skilled tongue and come just from it.

“Oh God, yes. Fuck me with your tongue, baby” Jongdae whimpered pushing his ass against Minseok’s face. He could hear the man’s ragged breathing. It turned him even more to know that Minseok was literally choking on his hole. He could feel the sweet suction over the rim, the tongue slipping in and out, the lips kissing any soreness away. It set his sense on fire.

He could watch Minseok eat him like it was his last supper.

He could hear him groan and growl.

He could feel him everywhere.

He still could taste him on his tongue.

Minseok surrounded him like a heated cocoon melting his sanity away. Each and every Jongdae’s senses was on fire obliterating his mind. He was there only to feel.

It felt like hours that he spent there riding that velvety tongue into oblivion. Minseok turned him around taking finally Jongdae’s cock in his mouth. However, each time he would feel Jongdae’s release edging close, he would pull away smirking proudly.

The edging was driving Jongdae sumptuously mad.

Minseok stood up getting rid of his sweatpants kicking them off carelessly somewhere in the bedroom. He wrapped yet again a hand around Jongdae’s throat keeping him at arm’s length when the man tried to come closer. He leant towards him kissing him softly to sooth the frustration away.

“Touch me” Minseok ordered once he broke the kiss. Jongdae immediately wrapped a hand around the thick venous cock. “Use both hands” Minseok ordered meeting his lover’s gaze. The soft hands looked ridiculously small around his cock. “Spit on it” He demanded once more loosening his grip on Jongdae’s throat to allow him to move. The man obeyed whimpering softly from being manhandled that easily. “Stroke me good before I stuff your perfect little face” Minseok husked moving his hand from Jongdae’s throat towards his soft curls. He fisted the hair and pushed him down on his knees. Without a warning he thrust between his plump lips pinning him against the wall yet again.

“You’re my little fuck toy, yeah? All mine, yeah?” Minseok moaned throwing his head back as waves of pleasure washed over him. Jongdae whimpered agreeing to everything Minseok would say or do if it meant that he would get to finally come. It felt maddeningly good.

“All yours, baby” Jongdae mewled once Minseok let him breath. The cock went deep in his mouth. The tip reached the back of his throat and ruined it for the days to come. Jongdae could hear his voice break and turn into a breathy sound each time he tried to talk. It only made Minseok smirk proudly. That lopsided smile sent shivers down Jongdae’s spine because it promised much more.

“All mine” Minseok repeated rubbing his cock against Jongdae’s face. He dwelled in that submission. He managed to wreck his brother’s precious spouse and that alone would be enough to send him over the edge. However, he had other plans for the night.

Minseok stepped away grabbing Jongdae’s by his hair to stand up. He dragged him towards the wall mirror and pushed him against it.

“I want you to watch yourself getting fucked and owned, slut” Minseok said meeting Jongdae’s gaze through the mirror. “But first, choose a safe word” He added rolling his shoulders trying to ease the tension.

Jongdae leaned against the mirror, hands flat on the cool surface. He took a deep breath trying to cool himself a moment. When he re-opened his eyes, it was only to moan yet again. Minseok was standing behind him with a bottle of lube.

“P-pineapple” Jongdae muttered the first word that came to his mind. Minseok chuckled softly and nodded. He locked gazes with Jongdae as he gently pushed the opening of the bottle of lube inside him. He squeezed hard pouring all its content inside the heated hole. Jongdae’s breath hitched from being filled so harshly.

“What’s your safe word again?” Minseok asked once more as he positioned himself behind Jongdae. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body in a mock protecting embrace. Jongdae knew better. The man was getting ready to destroy the remaining of his sanity.

“Pineapple” Jongdae repeated wincing from his sore throat. He would lose his voice after tonight for sure but he didn’t mind. He would heal soon enough.

“Keep it in mind when it gets too intense. I am only getting started, baby” Minseok said softly planting a kiss on Jongdae’s shoulder. He could see all of the man’s body now that they were so close to the light. The soft skin was covered in bruises, red spots, and most importantly Jongdae’s throat and hips had Minseok’s hand imprint as some ownership brand. It made his cock twitch.

Minseok pulled Jongdae against his chest laughing softly as he noticed that the man stood on the ball of his feet to reach him. He thrust inside him without a fair warning and instantly started rocking his hips with long sharp thrusts. The room quickly filled with lewd wet sound as the excess of lube started pouring down Jongdae’s legs. His hole clenched sporadically sending electric waves across his body. He did not notice that he was moaning until Minseok covered his mouth with his hand yet again.

“Be quite and watch yourself, slut” Minseok said looking at Jongdae through the mirror. The man was a mess of moans, drool, and pleads. He watched Minseok move behind him, claiming his body as if he had any rights to. He mewled hearing the slap of Minseok’s hips against his ass with each thrust. He could watch every little detail which only led his head foggier. Lust invaded every nook and cranny of his mind. 

Jongdae whimpered when Minseok threw him harshly on the bed. He didn’t know how long they have been at it already. It felt like hours, an eternity of pure bliss.

Minseok dragged him by his ankle to the edge of the bed and thrust inside him again. Jongdae couldn’t handle it anymore. His body was on fire. He felt each and every muscle of his being contract almost painfully before suddenly falling limp on the bed. He finally came yet his cock was still rock hard and throbbing against his hip.

“P-pineapple” He muttered softly. He closed his eyes sighing in relief once he felt Minseok pull out and lay next to him. He could feel soft hands caress his face; soft kisses on his lips.

“Are you all right, baby?” Minseok inquired worriedly. He thought that Jongdae could handle him but maybe he made a mistake.

“I don’t u-understand what h-happened” Jongdae rasped tiredly. He swore that he just came. He felt extremely good. He was currently coming down slowly from his glorious glow but his cock was hard. He opened his eyes looking at Minseok. He scooted closer needing his warmth and comfort.

“You’d an anal orgasm. You never experienced it before?” Minseok smiled proudly before apparently he was the man’s first in some areas. He gently wrapped his arms around the shaking form. He stroked Jongdae’s back waiting patiently for him to recover. He could feel Jongdae shake his head before burying it in his neck.

Minseok did not have anything against some cuddling even though it was not on top of his list.

“It just means that you came from…Well, your ass. Your cock is still hard. It’s normal. I guess it’s overwhelming if you don’t know about it” Minseok conceded with some arrogance in his voice. It was not lost on Jongdae.

“Proud, aren’t you?” Jongdae chuckled breathlessly. He really needed to drink something for his throat. He doubted it would help but water seemed like a perfect idea.

“Yup!” Minseok laughed softly popping the ‘p’ in a playful manner. “You think you can go again?” He asked waiting for Jongdae’s consent.

“Yes, but give me a minute” Jongdae nodded tiredly. His body was still buzzing from his orgasm. It felt so good despite his aching cock. Minseok helped him sit up and drink some water. The man’s gentleness was surprising to say the least. He did not expect the aftercare at all. Minseok went to the bathroom and came back with a warm wet towel. He gently wiped Jongdae’s face and his inner thighs, getting rid of the excess of lube or any other fluids that clung on the soft skin.

“Thank you” Jongdae said almost shyly. The atmosphere shifted, the thick sexual tension dissipated and let place to an unsettling intimacy.

“I went too hard on you. I am sorry” Minseok said softly looking up at Jongdae. “I thought that you could handle it but clearly my brother is shit in bed” He chuckled softly reminding with his words the harsh truth that was waiting for Jongdae on the other side of the closed door.

“He is not shit in bed” Jongdae said surprised to not feel any guilt after what just happened and was yet to come. It felt good to be there in the arms of a man that was he couldn’t have. “He is gentle, extremely” He added blushing at the confession. Why was he sharing that kind of details? Minseok seemed to be pleased somehow. Maybe he felt manlier in some ways. Jongdae never really understood that kind of competition that some men had between them.

“And you don’t like it” Minseok purred letting the towel fall on the floor with a soft thud. He crawled between Jongdae’s legs and settled comfortably between the open thighs. “You like being fucked hard and owned, don’t you baby?” He purred hotly in Jongdae’s ear. He slowly thrust inside the clenching hole again. He took his time stretching the rim feeling it convulse around his hard cock.

“Yes” Jongdae mewled hands holding tight on the sheets as the shaft made slowly its way inside him again. His over sensitiveness was overwhelming in all the good ways. “Please, don’t hold back. Give it to me” He whispered panting already from the little stimulation.

“What’s your safe word again, baby?” Minseok asked after one rather sharp thrust. He smiled hearing Jongdae’s breath hitch. His lover was squirming under him whimpering at the slightest touch.

“Pineapple” Jongdae said softly before positioning himself comfortably on the bed. He brought his legs up towards his chest giving Minseok more room to move and a much deeper angle.

Minseok did not waste any time. He wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s neck and knelt on the bed bending the man into an impossible angle. He rocked his hips hard and fast not giving Jongdae time to adjust. He chuckled stuffing Jongdae’s mouth with a shirt to keep him quiet. The man was the loudest lover he had so far.

“You’re so fucking small” Minseok growled slowing down the pace to lean towards Jongdae’s chest. He teased the rosy buds taking them in his mouth. He sucked hard smiling as Jongdae arched his back on the bed pushing his chest against Minseok’s mouth.

Jongdae removed the clothes from his mouth taking a deep breath. Minseok looked up mouth still teasing and torturing the pink nipples. It was so easy to tease his lover. The slightest touch ignited the sweetest moans.

“It feels good. Don’t stop, please” Jongdae cried holding Minseok’s head in place. His hole was throbbing and clenching around the still cock. Minseok was enjoying the contractions of the velvety walls, not planning on moving any time soon. “He doesn’t do that” Jongdae whimpered toes curling from raw pleasure. “You’re …Oh God…You’re better at this”

Minseok’s ego swelled up from the praises. He had his brother’s precious spouse writhing under him and so innocently demeaning his husband. The ego boost was almost orgasmic. He had a score to settle with the man and going after his most praised possession was a start.

“Want me to knock you up, baby?” Minseok whispered before biting gently on the hard nipple. He did not know if Jongdae shuddered from the words or the ministrations but the result was still the same. “Want me to fill you up with come until you get all swollen with my baby?” He purred as he left a hot trail of kisses on his way to Jongdae’s lips.

“Yes” Jongdae whispered before biting his lip. He shyly looked away giving in into whatever Minseok had to give. “I want it” He whispered wrapping his arms around Minseok’s body. His hands stroked his back feeling the hard muscles flex under each movement. “Give it to me” he added and that seemed to send Minseok over the edge. The man pinned him to the bed and started thrusting harshly inside him again. The bed rocked back and forth adding more noises to the chorus that settled in the bedroom.

“I will make sure of it then” Minseok husked wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s body keeping him in place as he thrust hard and fast inside him. Fire pooled in his stomach announcing his upcoming release. He chased after it with a mad rhythm. Jongdae turned into blabbering mess praising Minseok’s cock over and over.

Minseok sneaked a hand between them and wrapped it around his lover’s aching cock. He did not last long. With only a few strokes he came all over Minseok’s hand and smeared their skins with long white ribbons of come. The hole clenched tightly around the shaft almost preventing Minseok to move. He winced at the sudden stimulation and kept rocking his hips a few more seconds before he finally came too.

After that it all went too fast. Jongdae was ready to give in into a deep slumber but a noise from upstairs alerted him. He sat up groaning from the stiffness of his body and the soreness of his intimate parts.

“Why were you in jail?” He asked looking at Minseok who was laying next to him on the bed. The man clearly did not care about being caught or about the sudden noise. He looked relaxed and had a hand over his eyes. His chest heaved with a raged breathing still high and enjoying his afterglow.

“What do you mean why?” Minseok said removing his forearm from his face to look at Jongdae. He noticed the genuine confusion and curiosity on his lover’s features. “You really don’t know, do you?” He said amused and suddenly very interested in the turn of events.

“No one talked about you. I honestly knew about you only a week ago” Jongdae said rubbing his throat. Now that the endorphins were dissipating, all the aching invaded him too fast and too violently. It had been a while, if never, that he felt this way after sex.

“I can’t believe it” Minseok laughed softly. “You’re in for a big surprise, babe” he said eyes gleaming with mischief. He did not expect that his brother would hide such big secret from his husband but it explained a lot. He wondered what story his brother weaved for Jongdae to believe. “You should ask your husband about his work-“

Jongdae frowned about to reply but another noise from upstairs interrupted them. He quickly cleaned up himself and put on his clothes hoping that the bruises would fade away soon. With one last look to Minseok, he left the bedroom and sneaked into his bedroom upstairs.

Minseok on the other hand showered before settling comfortably in the bed again. He couldn’t help but laugh as he pictured Jongdae’s face when he would discover that he did not marry some fancy businessman but an actual living breathing gangster. Their clan was deeply rooted in the underground world. Minseok was supposed to step in as a leader but his brother messed up and it fell on Minseok to take care of the collateral damages which earned him some time behind the bars. But now that he was out he was keen on getting back his position and even the score with his so precious brother.

On that last thought, Minseok finally fell asleep with a smile stretching his lips. It would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended to make it longer and have a scandalous affair that would blow up at some point and be revealed dramatically.


End file.
